


| - | They Want to Make Her Their Queen | - |

by CrayolaColor



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Also includes their mother, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dogma and Cody are at opposite sides of a conflict whether it be a full fledged war or not, First chapter takes place 3 years before the rest of the fic, Modern setting with elements of older eras, Past conspiracies, Possible Character Death, There'll probably be a war at some point, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaColor/pseuds/CrayolaColor
Summary: Dogma and Cody Toscarina are the prince and princess of a kingdom ruled by their mother. For years now their mother has been hiding the details of the death of their father from the entire kingdom, including her children, and the people are done with her secrecy, and wish for someone else to take the throne.Naturally the most obvious choice would be one of her children, but Dogma stepped down from the role several years prior, so all of the pressure has now been put on Cody's shoulders. It's up to her alone to make the choice that will change the kingdom forever- The choice to kill her own mother.





	| - | They Want to Make Her Their Queen | - |

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Halsey quote. 
> 
> Also, please excuse any and all OOCness, I'm still kinda working on portraying these two correctly. And I would really appreciate it if you left a comment with your honest opinion if you happen to read this, it really helps me.
> 
> This is the first multi-chapter thing I'm uploading to Ao3 so I could really use the motivation to continue it. Heck, even constructive criticism is helpful, just SOMETHING so I know what you thought. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading, and I hope you like it<3
> 
> \- Color

Cody stood quietly on the balcony of the castle, looking out over the city. It was after midnight, and she should have long been asleep, but she found herself unable to for several different reasons, all of them connected to the one big thing that had been plaguing her mind for weeks now.  
  
The people were fed up with her mother, straight and simple. She understood why too, she wasn't all that happy with her herself. _..Understatement of the year._ She thought, huffing. Lately she had found herself growing more and more distant from her mother, and more and more angry towards her.  
  
She also held some resentment towards her brother, though that was much different. The two of them were extremely close, and she didn't want that to change. But still, she was mad at him for leaving all of the pressure on her.  
  
"Dogma could have handled this so much better.. He never should have resigned." She spoke to herself, letting out a quiet sigh. "Why didn't he think about what was going to happen to _me_!" She winced, realizing she'd said that slightly louder than she meant to.  
  
She turned a light shade of red, remembering that there were guards at the gate below her that had, in all likelihood, heard her little outburst. "...I need to learn to control my temper." She murmured to herself, sighing.  
  
"Yes, you really ought to..."  
  
She jumped, and whirled around, surprised to see her brother standing at the door that lead back into the main part of the castle. She turned even redder, wondering how much of that he'd overheard. "...I'm sorry, Dogma, I had no idea you were-"  
  
"I'm aware... Cody, how long have you been mad at me?"  
  
"I..." She wasn't sure what to say. She felt really, really bad. "I don't know... Awhile, I guess? I'm just under so much pressure, and I don't know what to do. I know that you probably resigned because you were under the same kind of pressure, but _I_ don't have that option."  
  
"I understand why you're upset with me... I would be too. But what I don't understand is why you didn't outright admit you were mad." Dogma frowned slightly, walking to his sister's side. "We could have discussed this."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just... didn't know how to bring it up." Cody replied, looking anywhere but at her brother. "And.. It's not like you can change it _now_. I'm just... confused." She took her tiara off her head, fiddling with it.  
  
"I'm not sure what to tell you, Cody... All I can say is be careful. Listen to their concerns, but by all means don't let them pressure you into doing something that you'll regret."    
  
"The thing is, Dogma, I've been leaning towards siding with them for awhile." Cody admitted, her gaze staying focused ahead of her. "My heart and my conscience are battling it out right now, and I don't know which to listen to."  
  
"I agree with most of what the people are saying, but.. They don't only want me to take mother's throne, they want me to kill her to get there. If I choose to take their side, then I'm going to _have_ to kill her." She continued.  
  
"...But, on the other hand. She's hidden so much from them, so much from _us_ , and even now she hasn't said a word about it. She's doing _nothing_ to help us with all of the pressure that's being thrown onto us. It's like she doesn't even care..."  
  
"She does care, Cody." Dogma replied to his sister. "But I think she's just as stumped as us as to what the right move to make in this situation is. She already tried apologizing several years ago, but the people didn't listen."  
  
"The reason they didn't listen is because she still didn't tell them the truth!" Cody snapped back, finally turning her gaze to her brother. "We still don't know anything besides the little information that was revealed without her knowledge. We all know there's more to it than that, but she continues to hide it from us."  
  
Dogma started to reply, but Cody continued before he had a chance. "She could at least tell her own children what happened to their father, y'know. Maybe if she'd told us the _truth_ we could figure out a way to fix this situation."  
  
He looked into his sister's eyes for a moment, then slowly replied. "..Cody, it seems like you've already made up your mind who's side you want to take."  
  
She stopped for a moment, staring back at her brother. "...Maybe you're right." She turned away from him and started to walk back towards the castle, but then stopped. "...Dogma... Will you hate me..?"  
  
" _What_..??"  
  
She turned back to him. "Will you hate me if I go through with what they want me to do?" She elaborated, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"That's.. ridiculous, Cody. Of _course_ I won't hate you." Dogma replied, slightly bewildered by the sudden question. "But you have to realize I could never approve of this... If you really decide to do this, you will be committing murder.."  
  
"I know... Why do you think I've been so conflicted? But I think I have no choice anymore. I have to do something, and it's the only thing I know to do." She turned back around, and quickly walked back into the castle and to her room.  
  
She went in and shut the door, sighing quietly. She wasn't sure what to do from there- Sure, she'd decided what she needed to do, but there was no way under the sun she was ready to do it now.  Besides, she couldn't do it alone.  
  
She needed to find someone that would help her, someone she could trust and who was in no way affiliated with her mother. At one point, her brother would have been the person she wanted at her side in a situation like this, and in a way he still was.  
  
But, he was in no way on her side in this ordeal. And it wasn't like she blamed him for it, she completely understood why he didn't want to be involved. He was right, technically this was going to be murder, and it was their own _mother_ at that.  
  
Dogma was someone who held firmly to his virtues, and even if she could somehow convince him, she knew he would likely feel guilty for the rest of his life. She in no way wanted to do that to her brother, so he wasn't an option at all.  
  
But, noone else she knew would be anymore of an option either, so that left her no other choice but to find someone she didn't know that would be willing to help her. Which meant someone outside of the castle.  
  
And to find that someone, she would have to leave. She quickly realized that was her best option. Besides the fact she needed to find someone to help her, she also didn't want any suspicion drawn to her while she was figuring out what she needed to do.  
  
So, she headed to her closet and grabbed a bag, and started putting things she needed into it. It was better she left sooner rather than later. Once she was done, she turned and headed towards the door.  
  
Pausing a moment, she took her tiara off of her head and shoved it in the bag with everything else, and took her hair out of the bun she'd worn for as long as she remembered. Then she left the room, and started heading down the hall.  
  
But she stopped for a moment in front of the door to Dogma's room, realizing that she should tell her brother that she was leaving. Who knew when she would be back? Dogma at least deserved to know.  
  
She walked to his door, and knocked lightly on the door. "Dogma..? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
She entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Her brother was sitting at his desk, not really doing anything, he was just thinking about the conversation the two of them had just had out on the balcony.  
  
"I'm leaving." Cody said simply, her voice unintentionally cold. Catching herself, she quickly added on. "Sorry- It's just... I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay in the castle." She looked down slightly.  
  
Surprised, Dogma stared quietly at his sister for a few moments. "Cody... Are you _sure_ you want to do this? If you do... there's no going back."  
  
Cody hesitated. She had her doubts about what she was doing- The biggest of those doubts being what things would be like when she came back. She'd likely be gone for months or maybe even years. Both her and her brother would have changed by then.  
  
The one thing she was terrified of was losing her relationship with her brother, and that was a real possibility. But... She had come too far to back out now. She'd already made up her mind what she had to do.  
  
"I'm sure." She said, purposely feigning confidence. "I've already made up my mind, and you're not going to talk me out of it. I'll be back at some point..." She paused. "It's.. not like it's forever." She couldn't help but hesitate. She had no idea what was going to happen, and that scared her.  
  
"Things will be different when you come back, Cody..." Dogma echoed her own thoughts.  
  
"i know. But I hope when I do come back and everything's over, things might be somewhat normal again." She knew how unlikely that was. She was holding on to a false hope that this would be an easy fix when she knew in her heart that wasn't true.  
  
"I'm not sure that's very likely.. But I hope for that as well." Dogma replied, knowing all too well how impossible that was. In all likelihood when Cody returned, the two of them would be on opposite sides of a war, and that wasn't something that could be easily recovered from.  
  
However, his sister seemed sure of what she was doing, so he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. He didn't want her to leave, but it wasn't his choice to make. "...Goodbye, Cody. May the Lord be with you."  
  
She nodded, blinking tears from her eyes. "..Y..Yeah. Bye for now, Dogma.." She replied, taking a step back towards the door. She was in no way ready for this, but the people were counting on her to make a difference, and that was exactly what she intended to do.  
  
She was leaving everything behind for this. She didn't have any kind of a plan, but she didn't really have the time to make one. All she could really do was just hope for the best. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, and left the room.


End file.
